


Just Do It

by Vantablac



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantablac/pseuds/Vantablac
Summary: In which Jeonghan applies BooSeokSoon's Just Do It to get the hot trainer, Sehun.





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 3
> 
> Prompt: Despite his reputation for being lazy, Jeonghan signs himself up for a gym membership when he sees who the physical trainer is.

“Is really he worth it?” Jeonghan slightly grimaces and rethinks his decision as he let his skeptical eyes wander around the fitness center. 

He should be in the comfort of his home right now at 8 o’clock in the evening doing what he does best: lazing around. Instead, he is here after a long day at work to “be physically fit”.

It was a spur of the moment decision which Jeonghan made three weeks ago when his best friend, Seungkwan convinced him to accompany him to this center.

Jeonghan had absolutely no intention of enrolling. Absolutely nothing. After all, he himself proclaimed that he is the laziest person alive. Working out is just a no-no. Besides, his body is effortlessly godly. However, he quickly wavered when the handsome guy in the center’s promotional poster and a physical trainer came strutting in. 

And voilà! The next thing he knows, he already enrolled. 

His mood was dampened when he knew that the trainer assigned to him was not the hottie but a girl. The girl, Nami was nice and all but in the first place, he signed up because he wanted the hottie. It was an impulsive decision, he admits but sucks for him that he already paid for a month so might as well use it. He could still see the hottie while he is there anyway.

The said hottie, Oh Sehun was assigned to another client but Jeonghan doesn’t miss the lingering stares he got from him while training. As usual, when their eyes meet, Jeonghan doesn’t miss the chance and throws back a flirty smirk. 

His trainer, Nami called out to him so they could start their session.

“Okay let’s warm up! Stretch those muscles up!”

Jeonghan turned, his backside facing Sehun. He stretched down to touch is toe and stayed for a few moments, displaying his backside he is so confident with. When he went back up, he looked over his shoulder to smirk at the man. 

“Watch me honey, that’s not only what I can do.” He thought slyly as he slowly went down to split. 

 

It was near closing time when Jeonghan finished his workout and most of the clients were already out. Just how he liked it though. As much as he is very gay, and contrary to his friend’s beliefs, he doesn't like seeing sweaty men. Only a few were exemptions like Oh Sehun.

Speaking of the devil, Oh Sehun got his sexy back is on full display. A full course meal for Jeonghan’s eyes to feast on.  
“Hi Sehun-shi!” Jeonghan greets the trainer as he turned on the shower next to Sehun.  
“Hey!” is the reply he got.  
“Long day, huh?” Knowing that the trainer got his eyes focused on the wall instead of looking at him, Jeonghan boldly scanned the other’s body. And damn! He was more than satisfied with what he saw.  
“Yeah.” Sehun awkwardly chuckled and Jeonghan rolled his eyes because of their conversation was not getting him anywhere.  
“Just do it.” Jeonghan says to himself, a chaotic gay.

"Sehun-shi, I can wash your back for you." Jeonghan did not even give the trainer a chance to reply, he immediately grabbed Sehun's body wash and poured some on his palm then moved behind him.  
He slowly moved his hands across Sehun’s back all the while admiring how the muscles rippled under his touch.  
When he heard Sehun's suppressed groan, Jeonghan knew he just couldn't and wouldn't stop at that. He proceeded to move his hands from Sehun's back, to his neck, down his arms. He went back to lathering Sehun's back, only stopping near his bottom. That's when he heard Sehun gasp.  
"Should I continue?" He asked haughtily.  
"Yes please."

He moved a little closer to Sehun and gently kissed the back of his shoulder, earning him a shiver.  
Jeonghan moved his hands and rested them at the Sehun's waist. His warm hands intentionally hovered Sehun's erection but being the tease the he is, he opted to continue lathering the trainer's chest.

"You're such a tease." Sehun groaned.  
"I am." He smirked.

Sehun turned to face Jeonghan and immediately dove in for a searing kiss.  
With all the pent up sexual frustrations for the past few weeks finally freed, there was no way Sehun is going to hold back. He pushed Jeonghan until his back was against the cold tiled bathroom wall.  
Jeonghan broke the kiss for oxygen. And when he does, he saw the burning desire in Sehun’s eyes, perhaps mirroring his. 

It was not long before Sehun pulled Jeonghan body to his, desperately pressing their bodies together with no distance in between. His lips sought Jeonghan’s for another kiss.  
One of his hard cradled the back of Jeonghan’s head as they kissed. He rocked his body against Jeonghan earning a moan from him. Pulling away from Jeonghan’s lips, he moved lower to kiss his chin. He then pulled on Jeonghan's hair to bare his neck, leaving marks at the expanse of previously unblemished skin. 

He feeling of Jeonghan against his body was almost addicting so he pulled him closer. He wrapped one arm around his torso and the other used his other to lift Jeonghan’s right leg, propping it above his shoulder. Jeonghan is indeed very flexible.  
"Can I?"  
“Yes but slowly. It's been a while for me." Sehun complied, slowly and gently preparing Jeonghan with his long fingers and mindful of his reactions.  
He believed he was doing a rather great job with his fingers because Jeonghan was actually rocking his hips against him, getting them deeper into him.  
So it baffled him when Jeonghan grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving. Sehun slightly panicked when Jeonghan pulled his fingers out, afraid that he must've hurt the other or have done something wrong. However, Jeonghan eased his worries when he bent over. One of his hands was flat against the wall for support.

And that was when it hit him. They had no condom. Frustrated, Sehun cursed. He was quickly going to look for a condom but Jeonghan was having none of it. 

"Just do it." Jeonghan pushed against the body behind him and also pulled Sehun’s arms around him. He tip toed to match the trainer’s height and took his erection between his thighs, giving it a relieving squeeze.  
He started rocking his body against Sehun’s. It didn't took long for Sehun to take the hint. He started rocking against Jeonghan’s soft but firm thighs just below his buttocks. 

Sehun stroked Jeonghan’s erection in time with his thrusts and his other hand teased Jeonghan’s nipples. Jeonghan threw his head back against Sehun’s shoulder and moaned loudly. He then pulled Sehun into a kiss. 

Being inside Sehun’s embrace was rather warm, hot even. It’s as if gentle flickers of fire were kissing his skin. It was sensual and it sent a tingling sensation up his spine. 

When Sehun gripped his hips hard, Jeonghan knew he was almost at his climax. He braced both his hands against the wall and started pushing against Sehun harder, aiding him with his release.

Sehun then gripped Jeonghan’s hips even tighter as he pounded into him, chasing his orgasm. After a few more thrusts, Jeonghan felt spurts of warm liquid running down his thighs. Sehun still pounding against him, riding his orgasm. 

As much as he would like to taste him, Jeonghan reminds himself to be careful.  
Sighing contentedly, Jeonghan started stroking himself. He was, after all, only a few stokes from completion.  
Sehun is considerate and always give back. So he swats Jeonghan’s hand away to take over. He snakes the other in between Jeonghan’s legs. Jeonghan gasped and melted at the feeling of deft fingers inside him adding to the pleasure at the pit of his stomach.  
Jeonghan climaxed with a brief scream of Sehun’s name. His body convulsing from overstimulation.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Sehun with smug grin that he just want to kiss away. 

“Just do it.” He thought.

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Just do it but be safe kids :D


End file.
